


Fanart: Sweet Kiss

by Arthamuel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, Twd Fanart, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthamuel/pseuds/Arthamuel
Summary: Daryl smooches a happy Beth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazarebitching](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarebitching/gifts).



> This was a Christmas present for Iva :)


End file.
